


She Has To Take It Easy

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is reminded to take it easy





	She Has To Take It Easy

Twilight Sparkle was currently going over a list of dignitaries. Everything needed to be perfect for the summit if it were to be successful 

As she looked them over Spike came walking over to her. He saw what she was looking at and rolled his eyes. 

"Here we go with her procastinating" He said he got closer and cleared his throat. Before trying to get her attention. 

"Uh Twilight...your doing that thing again where you worry" He told her. She looked over at him and sighed as she knee he was telling the truth. 

"I know Spike I know I just...want everything to be perfect for Celestia. Shes counting on me to make this meeting so I cant fail her. 

"You wont Twilight. Celestia wants you to help but she also doesnt want you to stress yourself out. Shes not gonna get mad at you for a tiny mistake. You need to calm down" Hs said putting a claw on her shoulder to relax her. 

She sighed and put the list down then leaned back. 

"I know I know..." She said leaning back and rubbing her eyes. She looked at Spike and smiled lovingly. He always knew how to make her feel better 

"Thanks Spike...I promise to take it easy" She said knowing he was right. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his forehead. 

"No problem Twilight" He said glad he could help comfort her.


End file.
